Disc brakes are prone to generating undesirable noises during braking which are variously described as squeals, chirps, grunts, and moans. These noises are generated in the disc brake rotors by pressurized application of the brake linings to the rotors as the rotors are rotating. The more severe noises lead to extensive warranty costs, and in some instances require replacement of the linings and the rotors. This may involve any number of modifications, such as changing the lining materials, hardness, friction coefficients, or shapes, and the addition of various chamfers and grooves to the linings. Various connections with the brake shoe backing plates on which the linings are mounted have been used, including providing a sound-deadening material between the linings and the backing plates. The rotor may have a different finish, different materials, and rotor design modifications such as variable spacing of the vanes of vented rotors are often used. Even then, the brakes may not be sufficiently quiet to satisfy the dissatisfied customer, leading to loss of future sales by the vehicle manufacturer. This has been found to be particularly true in heavy duty brakes where the disc rotors are massive, stiff and heavy. Such brakes are used in high performance vehicles such as Corvettes and Lotus vehicles, two well-known high performance vehicles from different parts of the world.